Field Trip of Doom
by WizardWay
Summary: Agatha Sporx was a good Muggle Studies teacher, she really was. But attempting to orchestrate a field trip to Universal Studios Orlando in the US was a bit beyond her. Especially with the infamous Marauders in her class...
1. A Plan

**I really hate myself sometimes…but I'm creating a new story that will eventually end in once-in-a-million year updates like the rest of my stories. Oh, well, hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**I am aware that Universal Studios did not open until 1990, but it's a fanfiction, and since I recently returned from there, I know more about it. Also, they will be visiting the park without HP World in it, as that would only complicate things. **

**I also know that some of these movies were not out in the seventies, but I'm pretending, okay? **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the amazingly wonderful characters in it do not belong to me in any possible way; they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling whom I, a mere fan, worship for her lovely and life-changing works.**

**Summary: **_Agatha Sporx was a good Muggle Studies teacher, she really was. But attempting to orchestrate a field trip to Universal Studios Orlando in the US was a bit beyond her. Especially with the infamous Marauders in her class…_

"Attention, students!" Professor Sporx clapped her hands to gain the newly seventh year students' attention. It was the first day of term, just after lunch, so you can only imagine how the students were behaving after two months of vacation.

"Class, settle down," Sporx shouted to no avail. The students kept talking as if there was no tomorrow.

Lily Evans sighed as she glanced around the classroom. No one would listen to the professor, but that was only to be expected. Sporx, while a good teacher, couldn't yell to save her life. Even one of Lily's closest friends, Dorcas Meadows, who was usually soft-spoken, was chatting with their other quite loud friend Marlene McKinnon. The trio also had two other friends, Mary McDonald, who was Muggle-born, and therefore thought she didn't need Muggle Studies, (Lily was Muggle-born as well, but she thought studying Muggles from a wizarding point of view was fascinating,) and Alice Akerman, who was in Muggle Studies with them, but was late for reasons unknown.

Lily glanced to the back of the classroom where three boys were sitting. Two of the three were goofing around; throwing papers at the back of someone's head while the third was deeply immersed in a book while every once in a while glancing at his friends. These three were James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Lily hated James and Sirius with passion, but Remus was one of her closest friends. They had a fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, but he had apparently gotten a P on his Muggle Studies exam, so he did not attend the class anymore.

"CLASS, BE QUIET!" Lily whipped around in her seat. The shout had come from Professor Sporx, funnily enough. The class quieted down immediately, though Lily figured it was probably shock at Sporx yelling.

"That's much better," Sporx said, rising from her desk. "Now, as seventh years, I am required to take you all on a field trip to explore a portion of Muggle culture."

Excited whispers broke out amongst the students. Lily smiled to herself, figuring that it would be a grand time to go on a field trip. She loved them at her Muggle elementary school all those years ago.

Dorcas Meadows raised her hand. "Where are we going, ma'am?" she asked.

"I am going to leave that decision up to you," Sporx said, smiling down at Dorcas.

"What do you mean by that?" James Potter said loudly from the back of class. Lily felt a scowl growing on her face. Potter was an arrogant toe-rag who had somehow managed to worm his way into being chosen as Head Boy this year.

"It will be a vote," Sporx said, stepping up to the chalkboard. "Your choices will be to go to an art museum in London- "

The students all groaned simultaneously. Sporx gave them a reprimanding glance.

"As I was saying," Sporx said, returning to her writing. "You will choose between an art museum in London, a power plant in Georgia, US, a video game company in Texas, US, or an amusement park in Florida, US."

"Sorry I'm late," A voice said from Lily's left. She nearly jumped up- but then she realized it was only her friend, Alice. "What did I miss?"

"We're taking a field trip," Lily muttered to her, eyes still fixated on Sporx. "Choices are up on the board."

"So," Sporx said, turning back to her class. "Raise your hand if you want to go to the art museum."

Lily glanced around the room. No one raised their hand.

"Alright," Sporx sighed. "Who wants to go to the power plant?" A few tentative hands went up in the air, including Dorcas's.

"What about the video game company?" Alice raised her hand here, along with Frank Longbottom, Benjy Fenwick , and Frieda Wilkins.

Sporx gave a resigned sigh. She knew this would be the result even before they took the vote. "Who wants to go to an amusement park?"

The rest of the class's hands went up, including Lily's. She loved amusement parks, especially rollercoasters.

"Well, that's the result, I suppose," Sporx circled 'Amusement Park' on the board. "Now there are many amusement parks in Florida, but I've done a bit of research, and I think the one best suited for our needs is Universal Studios. It's a theme park based on movies, which, if you can recall, we learned about in fifth year. Before we go, I'll show you all the movies that rides here are based on."

Lily smiled. This would most assuredly be a wonderful trip. She shared a smile with Marlene, her only friend that had voted for the amusement park. She couldn't wait to go.

During their next Muggle Studies class, that Friday, Sporx was informing them of details regarding the field trip.

"I've spoken to the Headmaster, and we've come to the decision that the trip will be on December 5th," Sporx said, pacing in front of her class. "That will give us plenty of time to see the necessary movies and get reservations at what Muggles call 'hotels'. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn will be your other two chaperones."

James Potter leaned in to whisper something in his best friend Sirius's ear. "What movies are we going to watch?"

"I don't know," Sirius whispered back. "I'm still not sure exactly what a movie is."

"Moving picture on a screen," their third friend, Remus Lupin said a bit crossly without looking up from his Transfiguration textbook.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"You two," Remus said briefly.

"Please expand," James yawned.

"You two kept me up all night; therefore my homework is not finished."

"That's not our fault," Sirius said.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "How is it not?" Sirius didn't have a retort, for Sporx had started speaking again.

"Today," Sporx said, coming to a halt. "We'll be watching a classic called 'Jaws', which a ride in Universal Studios is based on. Please remind seated and quiet for the duration of the movie."

Over the next month and a half, the seventh year Muggle Studies class watched an assortment of movies ranging from 'Men in Black' to 'The Mummy', all in order to prepare them for the trip.

Lily Evans was beyond excited, for she loved theme parks. Marlene McKinnon wanted to go even more than Lily, for she had never seen a watch-a-mac-coaster before. Alice Akerman thought that the trip would be fun, and Dorcas Meadows was just quietly amused about it. Mary McDonald, their fifth friend, was quite put out that she would be the only one left behind.

James Potter was excited, for it would give him a chance to "prove his worth to Lily", Sirius Black was coming up with a prank to play on the visitors to the theme park, Peter Pettigrew had thoughts similar to Mary's, ("Don't leave me here alone!") and Remus Lupin was wondering how on earth Universal Studios would come out in one piece after Hogwarts was through with it.


	2. The Problem With Airplanes

**Here we go with chapter 2! Thanks so much to my reviewers, Indigo Lily, ZebraPotter18, and strukkfirst. Also a big thanks if you put this on Favorite stories/story alert!**

**Oh, and this is a list of all of the students in seventh year Muggle Studies**- _Gryffindor_- James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Akerman, Frank Longbottom_ Ravenclaw_- Benjy Fenwick, Ludo Bagman, Jonathan Johnson, Frieda Wilkins, Valerie Selwyn, Lori Wilson, Kylie Nora _Hufflepuff_- Hestia Jones, Maya Vicks, Charlie Watkins, Samuel Ekes, Jacob Henderson

**Chapter 2: **_The Problem with Airplanes_

The morning of December 5th came about sooner than expected. It was an icy cold day, as a bitter frost had swept over Hogwarts the night before. Lily awoke earlier than usual (she was a late riser), out of excitement for the trip. They were taking the Hogwarts Express from Hogsmeade Station at 7:00 so they could get to their flight from London on time. She pulled on her heavy winter cloak over her lightweight summer clothes, as it would be 75 degrees Fahrenheit in Orlando, Florida, according to Professor Sporx. As she was preparing her bag, Dorcas came out of the bathroom, showered and ready.

"Morning," Dorcas said happily. Lily groaned. Dorcas was a morning person, therefore unusually chipper.

"Are Marlene and Alice awake yet?" Dorcas asked.

"Alice is," Lily said. "She went down to the kitchen to get an early breakfast."

"I'll wake up Marlene," Dorcas sighed. If given the choice, Marlene would sleep until noon every day.

"I'm heading down to the common room," Lily said, zipping up her suitcase.

Lily wheeled the suitcase to the edge of the staircase before hitching it up to carry it down. She had packed lightly, as they were only spending two days in Orlando. As she reached the Common Room, she saw her friend Remus Lupin sitting by the fire.

"Morning, Remus," Lily said happily, settling down next to him.

"Good morning, Lily," Remus greeted her warmly.

"Are you excited for the trip?" Lily asked him.

"In a way," Remus answered after a second's hesitation. "It sounds like a great way for the students to find out about Muggle culture, and I'm sure all the rides will be fun."

"So what's the matter?" Lily asked a crease in her brow.

"I'm afraid Sirius and James are going to end up breaking the Statue of Secrecy," Remus said with a slight laugh. "I hope Sporx confiscates our wands."

"It would make it a lot easier to make sure we didn't let something slip," Lily giggled.

Remus looked down at his watch. "6:30," he said. "We'd better get downstairs and hope all of our friends wake up in time."

Lily laughed again. Despite Remus's unapproachable exterior, he was a great person and a lot of fun to be around. "Let's go," she said holding out her hand to help Remus up. The two of them wheeled their suitcases out the portrait hole and into the halls.

_~Potter~_

When all of the students finally gathered at Hogsmeade Station, it was ten to seven. Before they got on the train, however, Sporx did exactly what Remus and Lily had been discussing- she confiscated their wands.

Sirius handed his over reluctantly. His prank on the tourists needed wandwork! Maybe he'd steal them back when Sporx wasn't looking. He snagged James and Remus by the back of their robes and forced them into the back compartment where they all sat in their usual seats- Sirius and James on the right with Remus on the left.

"This will be grand," Sirius said, kicking his feet up on the seat next to Remus that was usually occupied by their fourth friend, Peter. "I can't wait to ride this what-cha-mac-call-its."

"Roller coasters," Remus supplied as he opened a book. Before he could read it, however, Sirius snagged it from him.

"No reading," Sirius waggled his finger at him.

"It's a seven hour journey to Kings Cross," Remus argued, trying to snatch his book back out of Sirius's grasp. "And then another nine hours on the airplane."

Sirius made a face. "Read on the airplane, then, when we'll have professors ad Muggles breathing down our necks. Now you need to have fun with us."

"Yes," James said, taking Remus's book out of Sirius's hands and putting it in his trunk. "And I shall tell you my wonderful plan to woo Lily on this trip."

Sirius and Remus both groaned simultaneously. "James, just be glad that you're friends of a sort right now, or at least casual acquaintances," Remus argued. "Try wooing her later in the year."

"Nope," James said confidently. "This is my time to show Lily what I'm made of. I'm going to…"

The rest of James's conversation was blissfully blocked out of Remus's ears as Sirius handed him a pair of what they called 'James-is-in-a-rant-about-Lily-earmuffs'. Now they couldn't hear a word of James's useless prattling.

_~Potter~_

Seven hours later, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Sirius nearly jumped out the train in excitement. Remus slapped him upside the head when he attempted to do this.

Once everyone was on the platform, Sporx cleared her throat. "Once we go through the barrier, I want everyone to meet at the main entrance to the building. Do not stray from the group."

James and Sirius hurried through the platform first, closely followed by Remus and Frank Longbottom. AS they made their way through the station, Sirius was tempted to go put a dungbomb in an open suitcase, but eventually decided that Sporx might murder him and decided not to.

When everyone was gathered at the main door leading to the outer world of London, McGonagall, who was one of their two chaperones, (the other being Professor Slughorn, who would apparate to Orlando that night), clapped her hands to call for the students' attention.

"We are going to catch a bus to the airport," McGonagall called. "It will not be the Knight Bus, it's a Muggle bus, so there will be no speak of the M-word."

"Does she mean the filthy word for Muggle-borns or what?" Sirius sniggered to James, who stifled a laugh.

Professors Sporx and McGonagall had no trouble locating a bus willing to take a group of twenty students on a field trip to the airport. As they boarded, James looked around. It looked a lot like the Knight Bus, except it was red, not purple, and Ernie was not the driver. It also didn't have the plaque saying 'James Potter and Sirius Black are officially banned from ever riding the Knight Bus due to destruction of property and complete tomfoolery while aboard'. James laughed at the memory of that day.

The bus ride barely took any time at all, at least compared to the seven hour train ride. In actuality, it was twenty minutes, and Sirius still managed to get bored in that short span of time. Remus, however, managed to stop him before he wreaked havoc on any other riders, or for that matter, students.

The London Heathrow Airport looked nice enough, James decided. He wasn't exactly sure how airplanes worked- Sporx had explained it to them last week in class- but he still had no clue since the whole time he had been passing notes with Sirius.

Their flight was scheduled to leave at 3:30. Apparently, they had to arrive an hour before hand to go through security. James wasn't sure exactly what this entailed- Sporx had lectured about that, too, but he had been hitting the back of Bagman in Ravenclaw's head with balls made of paper during that time.

Lily, on the other hand, knew exactly what airline security was. Not only had she listened to Sporx's lecture about it, but she had gone through the process two summers ago for a family trip to Paris, France, to visit her cousins that lived there.

"How do we do this again?" Marlene McKinnon asked Lily, eying students ahead of them going through a metal barrier.

"You just take off your jacket and set your bag down so the airline workers can look through it to make sure you didn't bring anything dangerous, then you walk through the metal barrier," Lily told her reassuringly.

Marlene looked horrified. "They go through my bag?"

"Only so they can make sure you're not carrying a gun or anything like that," Lily reasoned.

"What's a gun?" Marlene asked curiously. Lily groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

When it was Lily's turn at security, she shed her woolen coat and set her bag on the table. With a reassuring smile at Marlene, who looked terrified, Lily walked through the metal barrier.

Nothing happened, as usual. Lily was able to take her things back and sit down. Before long, Marlene joined her, followed by Dorcas and then Alice. Finally, the only three people left to go were Remus, Sirius, and James.

Remus made it through without a problem. James almost slipped up- "Will you make me take Veritaserum?" he had asked the man going through his bag. Professor McGonagall glared at him and kindly explained to the man that James was a 'problem student' that enjoyed bugging figures of authority with stupid questions, and he did it in her class all the time. The man seemed to take this as an answer. The main problem, of course, lay with Sirius.

"Whoa," Sirius said as he walked through the barrier. "This is neat!" But before he could step out,the machine started beeping. The security man hurried over.

"Are you wearing anything with metal?" the man asked Sirius.

Sirius frowned. "I don't know."

"Well, are you wearing a belt?"

"Yeah, I guess, I am!" Sirius said after checking under his shirt.

"Well, let's take that off so you can walk through," the man said exasperatingly.

Sirius obliged, and after that, the metal barrier did not beep. Sirius was able to take his things and leave, but not after telling the McGonagall in a loud whisper- "Minnie! This guys' really uptight- maybe you should see if he's interested in you! I mean, you're exactly alike!"

McGonagall, as can be expected, didn't take Sirius's advice to heart. Instead, she glared at him and dragged him over to where the rest of the class was seated; some laughing at Sirius, such as James, and others, like Lily, with pursed lips and a scowl in Sirius's general direction.

Sporx lead them through the halls of the airport- James was fascinated by the light switches, and it took a good minute for McGonagall to drag him away from them, as he wanted to keep turning them off and on. This, of course, proved to be a problem for the other guests.

After many stops, one to the bathroom, one to the garbage can, (Sirius had found an unopened candy bar that Sporx told him was unsanitary to eat- he ignored her and ate it anyway), and one to stop Ludo Bagman from talking to an older Muggle lady about what school they were from, the group of students finally reached their destination.

"Sit," Sporx told them. "I'm going to go speak with the people at the desk to see if we can get on prior to the other passengers."

The students didn't dare leave their seats, for Professor McGonagall was watching them like a hawk. Remus leaned across James to whisper to Sirius, "You just love making a scene, don't you?"

"Yes," Sirius grinned cheekily back. "Yes I do."

After about five minutes, Sporx returned. "Come," she said, gesturing to the door on their right. "The flight attendants say we can board ten minutes prior to the rest of the passengers to sort out seating."

The group walked down the hallway and through a narrow compartment on to the plane.

"Whoa," Sirius gasped "This is so weird!"

"Yes, Black, now be quiet," McGonagall said, putting a finger to her lips.

As they boarded, Sirius decided he like the first row of seats. "I call this seat!" he cried, sitting down.

"No, Black, we have assigned seats," McGonagall shushed him yet again. "And this is first class; we have to go back further."

Much to Sirius's disappointment, they continued on until they reached a wall. Sporx led them just beyond that before she came to a halt.

"In the first row," Sporx said, squinting down at her paper, "We have Benjy Fenwick and Hestia Jones on this side, with Maya Vicks and Lori Wilson on the other." The allotted students took their seats.

Sporx moved onto the next row. "Samuel Ekes on Jonathan Johnson on this side, with Charlie Watkins and Frieda Wilkins here."

The next rows were announced…Valerie Selwyn and Jacob Henderson…Marlene McKinnon and Alice Akerman… Remus Lupin and Kylie Nora….Dorcas Meadows and Frank Longbottom… …Finally, the last row came.

"Sirius Black and Ludo Bagman," Sporx gestured to the left. Sirius held back a groan. Bagman was the most pompous idiot he had ever come across. Spend nine hours sitting next to him? Torture. At least Remus was in front of him.

"Lily Evans and James Potter," Sporx said, and then rolling up her paper as James silently cheered in his head while Lily sighed. Potter wasn't the best person to be seated next to, but they were on much better terms now, better than they'd ever been before.

"You want window seat, Potter?" Lil gestured. "I've ridden a plane before, so you can take it if you want."

"No, that's okay, Lily," James said with a grin bigger than Lily thought she'd ever seen on his face. "You take it."

"Thanks…" Lily graced him with a small smile as she scooted past him to sit down. "Are you excited for the trip?" she asked as she put her bag under the seat in front of her.

"Very," James grinned. "I've never been on a roller coaster before." He stumbled slightly over the pronunciation of roller coaster, but it was better than the time he called a telephone a fellytone.

"They're a lot of fun," Lily said. "I've researched Universal Studios, and they have some great shows, too, not just rides."

"Like what?" James asked. Lily wasn't yelling at him, insulting him, or hexing him! She was having a civil conversation with him! This was the happiest day of his life! …Is that pathetic?

"There's Twister, which shows you a stimulation of a tornado," Lily said.

"Did we watch the movie Twister?" James asked, confused.

"Yes, we did," Lily said. "Were you paying attention?"

"Erm..." James smiled sheepishly. "I think I was playing hangman with Sirius during that movie?"

"Someone say my name?" came a voice from across the aisle. It was Sirius, obviously. The look on his face was as if he was being tortured by the Cruciatus curse. Lily stifled a giggle.

"Hey, mate," James grinned at his friend. "Yeah, I was just telling Lily about our escapades during the movies in class."

"Which would be what exactly?" A voice said from behind him. James nearly jumped out of his skin- Sporx was sitting right behind him.

"Um…nothing, yeah, nothing at all," James stammered. Sporx turned away, but her eyes kept returning to James as if he would begin to make mischief at any moment.

Lily laughed out loud at the expression on James's face. "That," she declared. "Was hilarious."

"Was not!" James protested.

"Yes it was," she giggled, patting his arm.

James felt as if his arm was in a pot of acid- Lily had just touched his arm! And not to slap it!

Before James could come up with a retort, other passengers began to board the plane. Some looked curiously at the group of teenagers, others stopped to ask students or the professors if this was a class trip.

Before long, the plane started rolling. Sirius nearly yelped in surprise. But soon he forgot about his being startled and began to watch out the window. When the plane lifted off the ground, Sirius's eyes widened in apprehension. But this felt so cool, almost like he was floating!

"Whee!" Sirius cried, laughing in amusement.

"Black," came a voice from behind him. He turned to see McGonagall glaring daggers at him. "_Behave,_" she said threateningly.

"Will do, Minnie," Sirius saluted her.

Meanwhile, Remus was having a fine conversation with Kylie Nora from Ravenclaw, whom he had been paired up with in potions class last year. The two were casual acquaintances, and Remus found it refreshing to talk to someone with a half a brain- other than Lily, of course. Sadly, the same could not be said for his friends.

"I agree," Kylie was saying to Remus. "With You-Know-Who gaining in power, Professor Thatch really ought to be teaching us about how to use complex curses nonverbally. So far we've just been working with simple nonverbal charms. If we want to stand in a fight against the Death Eaters, we'll need that advantage."

"Definitely," Remus said. "Thatch is a pretty incompetent teacher, I really think that Professor Dumbledore should have hired…" Remus was cut off by a loud thump and his seat jerked forward. He turned around to see Sirius grinning cheekily at him.

"Don't hit the back of my seat, Sirius," Remus told him. He returned to his conversation with Kylie.

"Anyway, I really think Dumbledore should have hired…" _Thump. _

"Sirius," Remus growled. Sirius's head peaked up from behind the seat behind him.

"You called?" he said with a grin.

"Go away," Remus managed through gritted teeth.

"What I was saying," he said, his attention back on Kylie. "Is that I think Dumbledore…" _Thump. _

"Sirius…"

"Here," Kylie gave him a small smile. "Switch seats with me. Maybe he'll be polite enough not to hit a girl!" she glared at Sirius, who gave a small snort of laughter.

Remus sighed, edging over to the window seat. "Thanks," he said, with a grateful smile. "And I'm sorry that Sirius can be a pain sometimes…" _Thump._

Remus turned- it seemed Sirius had switched seats with Bagman. If looks could kill, Sirius would be dead ten times over.

Remus turned to Kylie. "I can just ignore it," he said with a smile. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

"And I'll murder him when the plane lands," Remus groaned.

_~Potter~_

A few hours passed by on the airplane. James and Lily kept their civil conversation going for about an hour before Lily decided to read her book and James decided to pretend he was sleeping but in all actuality was staring at her in a slightly stalker-ish way.

Remus and Kylie were still discussing high and low points of all their classes- Dorcas Meadows in the seat across the aisle from them joined in while her seat partner, Frank Longbottom, stared at the back of his long-time crush, Alice's, head as she discussed Quidditch with Marlene.

The rest of the students aboard were sleeping, reading, or having normal conversations as if on the Hogwarts grounds instead of on a Muggle airplane. Valerie Selwyn was actually quite terrified of the airplane, and kept her eyes closed tight, gripping onto the seat while her seatmate Jacob laughed at her.

Professors McGonagall and Sporx were discussing how unlucky it was the Slughorn got to apparate and they were stuck supervising the students on the plane. McGonagall was especially bitter about this, as she had loathed airplanes ever since she had ridden one when she was sixteen with her Muggle-born friend. It had not been the most pleasant experience for her.

It had been about six hours when Remus glanced out the window. There was still only ocean, no land. Although looking at the ocean from above was beautiful, the plane hadn't seen ground in quite a while.

As they entered into the night, more and more students dropped off. It was still quite light out, in all actuality, but only because they were going through different time zones. After about eight hours and forty-five minutes, the intercom came over the plane. This forced many students along with some adults, to wake up and listen.

"We will be landing in Orlando, Florida, in approximately twenty minutes. The current temperature there is 78 degrees Fahrenheit and the current time is 7:34 p.m. We hope you had a pleasant flight."

"7:34?" James asked. He had been one of the people jolted awake. "How? It has to be at least midnight."

"There's a time difference between London and Orlando," Lily explained to him, setting her book down in her lap. We're five hours ahead of Florida at Hogwarts."

"So…it'd be 12:34 at Hogwarts right now?" James said, attempting to comprehend this new information.

"Yes," Lily said, laughing. "Was it so hard to figure that out?"

"No, I just…it's just… "James stumbled over the right words to say. "Gah."

"Intelligent answer," Lily stifled another bout of laughter. James grinned at her.

Twenty minutes later, the plane touched down upon the ground. Sirius was just about to jump out of his seat to run out the door and get away from the ever-annoying Bagman when the pilot's voice came over the intercom again.

"Please remain seated with your seatbelts on while we approach our gate," the voice said.

Sirius groaned mentally. _Get me away from Bagman; get me away from Bagman…_

It seemed as if some God somewhere in the universe listened to Sirius's command, for a few moments later, they had reached the gate.

"We hope you had a pleasant flight," the intercom said. "You may now exit the aircraft."

Sirius jumped up out of his seat, but McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder. "Get your bag and wait for the people ahead of you to exit first," she explained, but it sounded much more like a warning to Sirius. Nevertheless, he hitched his bag up on his shoulder and waited for the others to exit the plane.

When everyone made it out into the Orlando International Airport, Professor Sporx led the way through the crowds of people with the class following in her wake. McGonagall stood at the very back, watching the students with narrowed eyes, making sure they didn't slip off.

"This is going to be fun," Marlene said to Lily as they made their way out the airport doors into the warm Florida air. Even in December, Florida was a hotspot- literally.

"It is," Lily agreed with a smile. "I can't wait to get on those roller coasters."

"Me, too," Marlene agreed. "I was talking to Alice, and she thought they sounded scary."

"Some of them are," Lily agreed. "But that's what makes them so much fun!"

The pair laughed as they wheeled their suitcases along.

"Where are we even going?" Sirius complained to James and Remus. "How are we getting to wherever we're staying?"

"I'm sure the teachers have a plan," Remus said crossly. He was still mad at Sirius for kicking his seat for a whole forty-five minutes of the flight.

"Yeah, they do," James said, coming to a halt. "Because we're stopping."

Everyone glanced around, wondering why they had stopped in this particular place. They had stopped along the main road leading into and out of the airport. It became clear in a moment- there was a bright blue bus coming up the road. It came to a halt right in front of them. The doors swung open to reveal Professor Slughorn in the driver's seat.

"Oho!" Slughorn cried as he saw the students. "Get in, students, get in!"

The young witches and wizards had no arguments to that- they all piled into the bus happily.

"Where to, Professor Sporx?" Slughorn said jovially. Remus and James exchanged an eye-roll. Slughorn was an annoying teacher that always played favorites. His most treasured student was none other than Lily Evans- Slughorn practically worshipped her.

"Country Inn and Suites on International Drive next to the theme parks," Sporx said, holding back a yawn. She went to bed early on a regular basis, and her body was accustomed to this being after midnight.

"Off we go then!" Slughorn cried, and the bus zoomed away from the airport.

"How does Slughorn even know how to drive?" Sirius asked his friends in a hushed tone.

Remus and James both shrugged. They had no clue. Slughorn wasn't the type to take up driving- he was more likely to take up eating crystalized pineapple and napping.

It only took about ten minutes to reach their hotel. Professor Sporx went to check them in, with firm commands that no one left the bus. A few minutes later, she appeared at the door, beckoning them to come inside.

Everyone piled out of the bus, eager to get inside and get to sleep.

Sporx led them through the hotel's lobby, nodding at the man behind the desk as she did. They stopped at a staircase, and after Sporx checked to make sure that all of the students were there, she headed up, her class following her lead.

They stopped on the second floor. Sporx began to speak as they passed the rooms.

"Room 212, Frieda Wilkins and Valerie Selwyn," she said, handing each of the girls a room key.

The next room- "213, Hestia Jones and Maya Vicks."

"Room 214, Lori Wilson and Kylie Nora."

"Room 215, Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans."

"Room 216, Dorcas Meadows and Alice Akerman."

"Room 217, Charlie Watkins and Jacob Henderson."

"Room 218, Samuel Ekes and Jonathan Johnson."

"Room 219, Benjy Fenwick and Ludo Bagman."

"Room 220, Frank Longbottom and Sirius Black."

"Room 221, Remus Lupin and James Potter."

Sporx turned to face them. "These are your room assignments. There is no switching. Professor McGonagall and I shall be in this room," she said, gesturing to room 222, "and Professor Slughorn across from us. Good night. I suggest you go right to sleep- we'll have an early day tomorrow."

All of the students disappeared into their new rooms. Lily slipped in the room key to her and Marlene's room, and opened the door. It was nice enough, with two beds and a small bathroom. The view out the window overlooked a small garden. Lily pulled out her suitcase and got out her pajamas to put on.

"G'night, Mar," Lily yawned as she pulled herself into bed.

"Night, Lils," Marlene murmured back. "Can't wait for the coasters tomorrow."

"Me, too," Lily said, drifting into dreamland with a small smile still on her face.

**Harry Freaking Potter! This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life. Congratulate me for 11 pages of work! This took forever, but it was definitely worth it.**

**Review, perhaps, and show appreciation for my tireless efforts to bring you this chapter?**


	3. Terminator

**I must really like this story…two updates in so close to one another? This is a rarity, people, something that may never happen again. So enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Thanks to everyone who put this on favorite/alert, and to my reviewers, Nightlight753, Hugtheplanet, ZebraPotter18, Blue Wrackspurts, and strukkfirst. You guys are so nice to me. And on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: **_Arrival_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Marlene was awoken by the sound of loud beeping coming from beside her bed. She groaned and shoved a pillow over her head. She was having such a good dream…Sirius was in it, and they were having an ice cream war while Dorcas and Lily told them to shut up and then Remus came in and threw bananas at them. Yeah, she was random. Or at least her sub consciousness was.

"What the bloody hell is that?" she groaned.

"Alarm clock," Lily yawned from her bed. She took the odd machine from the dresser separating the two's beds and hit the top of it with a resounding _smack. _To Marlene's relief, the seemingly ceaseless beeping ended.

Lily groaned. "It's 7:00 in the bloody morning! Why on earth do we need to get up so early?"

Lily was cut off by a knock on their door. "Are you girls awake?" The voice of Professor Sporx called out.

"Yes, Professor," Lily called, still grumbling over the sheer unfairness of early rising.

"Good, good, meet downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes!"

Marlene looked horrified. "Twenty minutes? I can't get ready that fast!" Marlene was actually quite a low-maintenance person- it was Mary, their friend who had stayed behind on this trip that took forever to get ready in the morning.

Lily, on the other hand, could get ready in five minutes flat, and she did so nearly every day. "Come on," Lily said, hopping to her feet. "I'll show you how to get ready quick as a jiff."

_~Potter~_

Meanwhile, Remus had completely finished preparing for the day by now.

"Come on, James," Remus called. "I'm sure Lily won't care what you wear."

"But what if she does?" James shouted from the bathroom.

Remus sighed. "Then pick a navy blue collared t-shirt, blue, and sneakers," Remus said.

"What makes you say that?" James's voice, quite curious, and a bit suspicious, rang out. How on earth would Remus know what clothes Lily liked guys to wear?

Remus winced. He actually came up with the idea for James's Lily-impressing outfit 10 seconds prior to this. "Erm…I have my ways," he said vaguely.

"Well, thanks, mate," James said, coming out of the bathroom in the exact outfit Remus described. Remus gave a small sigh. James was- quiet literally- a love struck fool.

"Let's just go down to breakfast," Remus said, steering James out of the room. "Maybe you'll see Lily there."

At these words, James bolted out the door in a mad dash to see his beloved, followed reluctantly by Remus.

_~Potter~_

By the time all of the students had finished eating breakfast, it was nearing 8:30. Sporx cleared her throat. "Everyone gets on the bus, and quickly now, we don't want to be late."

"I call the back seat!" Sirius yelled as he raced ahead of all his classmates.

"That Black sure is a handful," Dorcas laughed as the group of Gryffindor girls took their seats on the bus. Not in the back seat of course- that's where Sirius was protecting three seats for himself, Remus, and James.

"Absolutely," Alice agreed. "At least Potter has matured slightly this year."

"He's much better than the arrogant pig he was last year, I'll agree to that," Lily nodded her head in assent.

"Because he hasn't asked you out in over a month," Marlene snickered, nudging Lily with her shoulder.

"Well, that might have something to do with it…" Lily said with a laugh.

"Hello, ladies," a voice came from their left. It was James. He and Remus had dropped into the seat across from them.

"Hi, Potter," Alice said, taking a swig from her water bottle. "Hi, Remus."

"Why is he Remus and I'm still Potter?" James pouted.

"Because Remus is our friend- you're just the toe rag that he somehow puts up with," Lily said with a wry grin.

"I resent that," James sulked.

"Hey, it's not my fault they like me better," Remus said with a grin.

"Hey," Sirius said, suddenly appearing at James's elbow. "I was saving seats for you back there, and what do you do? Come up and sit with the _girls_."

"Maybe they wanted some intelligent company for once," Lily suggested.

"Thanks, Evans," Sirius said with a grimace. "I guess I'll just go sit back there, all by my lonesome."

"You can sit with me," Marlene put in excitedly. "Lily wouldn't mind moving, would you Lily?" She shot Lily a pleading glance.

"No, I suppose not," Lily sighed and dropped into the seat in front of Remus and James. Sirius slid into Lily's vacated spot and started a conversation with Marlene.

A few moments later, when everyone was situated on the bus, Professor Slughorn, who was actually a decent driver, pulled the school bus out of the hotel parking lot and onto the busy street.

"I cannot wait to ride a what-cha-mac-coaster," Marlene was telling Sirius as they drove along.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "I call them the same thing! There's this one Remus was telling me about…don't really remember what it was called, but he says it's supposed to be super scary."

"It's called Revenge of the Mummy," Remus said from two seats over. "It's based on the movie 'The Mummy' we saw in class."

Sirius frowned. "I don't remember that one. Was that the movie we watched when James and I were having a paper airplane war?"

"No, we had the paper airplane war when we were watching Shrek," James joined in on the conversation. "We were making desks blow up silently during The Mummy."

"Did you two pay attention in any movie we watched?" Marlene asked incredulously. The movies were actually pretty interesting, a lot better than learning about elektity or something else of that worthless nature." **(*)**

James and Sirius gave each other a glance. "I think we paid attention when we watched Terminator," Sirius said. "Now that was a good movie- many explosions."

"You two are hopeless," Lily said, shaking her head from across the aisle.

"That's just another way of saying you love us," Sirius said with a cheeky grin.

"Keep on dreaming, Black," Lily snorted.

Suddenly, the bus came to a stop. "We're here!" Slughorn called jovially.

'Whoa' was heard all over the bus. Out the window, they could see giant palm trees, twisting tracks of multiple rides, and a huge archway leading into it all.

"Everybody out!" Professor Slughorn turned the crank to open the door. The students didn't need persuading- they all scrambled out, fighting to be the first one in the park.

"Hold it!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. The students froze in place. "Get out in a calm, orderly fashion, and wait outside the bus for instructions," she ordered.

Lily was one of the first off the bus. As she stepped out into the warm Florida sunshine, she sighed in content. This was going to be a fantastic day! Being at a Muggle amusement park with all of her friends- how could life get any better than this?

Once everyone was off the bus, the professors exited as well. Sporx cleared her throat.

"Attention students," she said. "This is Universal Studios. We have decided that we trust you enough to go off on your own during this, but you _must _stay with at least one another person. The three of us," she gestured to herself, McGonagall, and Slughorn, "will be moving throughout the park during the day keeping an eye on all of you." Her gaze fixated on Sirius, who was grinning like an idiot. He knew perfectly well Sporx would be keeping a special eye out for him.

"Since we don't think any of you can handle Muggle money, especially of a different currency, all of us will meet at Mel's Drive-In for lunch at 12:30. We will give you instructions for dinner there." Sporx checked her watch. "It's nearly nine, so the park will be opening shortly. Please be on your best behavior."

"I don't think I have a best behavior," Sirius whispered to James, who let out a laugh. McGonagall fixed them with a glare.

"At least attempt not to get into mischief, today, mates," Remus sighed. "I think we'll have enough trouble as it is."

"What makes you say that?" A voice whispered to Remus's right- he nearly jumped out of his skin- but it was only Dorcas.

"Sirius and James will be pointing out Muggle technology loudly all day," Remus whispered back. "Using the word 'Muggle'." Dorcas bit back a giggle.

"I have everyone's tickets," McGonagall said. "I will give them to the operator, not any of you, for that would have some…difficult…consequences. I don't think we want to ruin this day with having to obliviate several Muggles. We will walk with you as far as the gate, then you are free to do as you like."

The class walked together down a long open-air hallway, getting many strange looks from passerby as they did. Remus hoped it didn't have anything to do with his classmates pointing at random objects loudly and excitedly and more that they were simply a larger group than the tourists were used to seeing.

They finally reached a group of tellers, where McGonagall moved to the front of the group to hand the teller everyone's tickets. After a few moments, McGonagall nodded at them. "You can go in now."

Sirius and James shoved their way to the front of the line of students, dragging a less than willing Remus along with them.

"Look, there's that archway we saw!" Sirius pointed out loudly, pointing at the yellow archway they had seen on the way in.

"Look, there's a big globe!" James said, pointing to their left, where a sphere designed like the earth was seated comfortably on the lake with the sign 'Universal' labeling the front of it.

"Let's get inside, mates!" Sirius called out, hurrying through the archway. The three boys were greeted to the sight of a busy street swarming with Muggles.

"Mind if we join you gents?" Alice appeared at Remus's elbow, closely followed by Marlene, Dorcas, and a rather reluctant Lily.

"Sure," Sirius said ecstatically. "The more the merrier! Now, let's find some rides. This is all boring shops!"

Remus picked up a map from a holder near the entrance. After scanning it for a moment he said, "There are two shows up to our right," he nodded to the line of people turning away from the main road a few meters ahead of them "Shrek 4-D or Terminator 2. Terminator has a show in ten minutes."

"Why don't we go there, then?" Lily suggested. "I read about it and it's supposed to be really good."

"Well," James said. "If Lily wants to go, so do I."

Sirius snorted. "I'll go, but only because Terminator was the only movie I paid any attention to. After that we have to ride a what-cha-mc-coaster, though."

"Agreed," Marlene said.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late," Remus gestured to the street their destination was on. The group of seven hurried through arriving at the building a moment later.

AS they walked through the doors, Alice let out a breath of air. "It's so _cool _in here."

"I know," Sirius said. The walls surrounding them were metallic and there were large screens everywhere. "It's pretty sweet."

"No," Alice said with a giggle. "I meant it's so hot outside, this is like a breath of fresh air."

"Oh," Sirius frowned. "I feel stupid now."

"You usually do," Remus patted his arm.

"Wow, thanks, Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes playfully at his friend. "I feel so loved."

"C'mon," Lily gestured to a line forming to their right. "Let's get a spot in line."

The group waited for about five minutes, (Sirius declared "I'm bored!" at least fifty times, to which both Remus and Lily told him to shut up), before going through a doorway leading into a large room filled with people with three huge screens hanging directly in front of them.

"Whoa, look at those things!" Sirius said, impressed. "It's like a huge V.T.!"

A few people around them gave Sirius strange looks. "T.V.," Remus corrected him. "And keep your voice down, the show will start soon."

"Where's Dorcas?" Lily asked, looking around. Her curly haired friend was nowhere in sight. The rest of the group glanced about- most of them hadn't seen Dorcas since they all came through the doors to this chamber.

"Right here," Dorcas said from behind them. "You all forgot to pick up your 3-D glasses."

"Our what?" Marlene asked, perplexed.

"3-D glasses, they make the movie pictures jump out at you," Dorcas said, distributing them around. "Don't put them on yet, though, the sign said only to do it in the actual theatre."

"You mean this isn't it?" Alice asked, confused.

"No," Dorcas said. "The worker said the preshow was in here, and the main attraction is in a theatre to our right."

"Okay, whatever you say," Sirius said, bemused.

"Shh, the show's starting," Lily hissed. The lights were beginning to dim, and most of the tourists around them (there had to be over a hundred) were beginning to quiet down.

A spotlight lit up on a woman in a bright pink suit in front of what James thought was called a mikefone." **(*) **She began to speak into it, something about her being the president of some big company that would make everything in the world alright.

"Bet you that's not going to turn out as planned," Sirius whispered to James.

The screens began to light up with pictures of mechanical butterflies and other machinery, Sirius called out. "Ooh, look, pictures!" Which, of course, caused about fifty of the surrounding people to give him strange glances wondering if he was mentally disturbed.

Suddenly, the pictures were replaced by static, and then a picture appeared of two people, a young woman and a teenage boy. They were talking about how this company was going to destroy the future because the future had paid them a visit, with a robot trying to kill them and another robot trying to protect them. Then the woman gave them a warning that the company was going to do something to them, maybe kill them.

"They're going to kill us, James," Sirius whispered, terrified, to James. "The nice lady in the pink suit is going to kill us."

"No, she's not, Sirius," James said, eyes fixated on the screen. When the heroes' broadcast got cut off, the woman in the pink suit began speaking.

"Sorry about that unforeseen interruption, now go into the theatre so we can give you a demonstration!"

Doors opened to the right of them. Most of the audience started moving towards them, including six out of the seven members of the Hogwarts group. Sirius, however stayed put.

"Come on, Sirius," James said. "It's only a show; the pink lady's not going to hurt you."

"They always did say pink was an evil color," Sirius argued. "I'm staying put."

"It's just a show, Sirius, come on," Remus sighed, exasperated.

"You know, Sirius," Lily said, rising an eyebrow. "Even in here, the pink lady can still get you- no matter where you go, you'll still be in their base of operations. At least in the theatre, you'll have us and all those other tourists to protect you…"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Let's go!" he cried, galloping to the doors.

James chuckled as the rest of them followed Sirius. "Nice one, Lils."

"Thanks," Lily grinned at him. "Black can think he's a tough guy, but we all know it's really an act."

They went through the doors into a large theatre only a little smaller than the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. Sirius was waving them all over from the back row- he had saved them some seats.

As they joined him, Sirius said smugly, "Since we're in the back row the evil pink lady has to kill us last. I outsmarted her and her evil pink-ness."

"Unless she starts from the back first," Remus said. Sirius looked terrified again- the rest of Remus's wizarding counterparts shot him a glare.

"It's okay, Sirius, Remus is only joking," Marlene said, taking a seat next to him. "I'll protect you from the evil pink lady."

"How?" Sirius said suspiciously.

"Easy," Marlene said, getting a small wallet-sized purse out of her pocket and unzipping it to reveal not only a few galleons, her toothbrush, and toothpaste, but a small bottle of something, too. She got this out to show to Sirius. "This is pink perfume. It'll get rid of anything that's pink."

"Really?" Sirius stared at it.

"Yeah," Marlene said, shooting the rest of them a small smirk of triumph. "You can use it to protect yourself against the evil pink lady."

"Shh, the show's starting, we need to sit down," Remus whispered. They all took their seats immediately- James was thrilled to find himself sitting beside Lily. Maybe he could put his arm around her during the show if she got scared?

That idea was squashed immediately; Lily turned to him and said quite firmly, "Don't even think of putting your arm around me, Potter."

James slumped in his seat- there had to be something to do to get through to Lily. But he didn't think about that again- because the evil pink lady had just walked onstage and was beginning to speak. James glanced at Sirius, who had Marlene's pink perfume held out in front of him like a weapon.

Merlin, Sirius was stupid.

**(*) elektity- electricity**

**Mikefone- microphone**

**Review? It may not be 11 pages, but it**_** is**_** 8, and that's nearly as good, right?**


	4. The VTs!

**Sorry for the long wait – I just had FINALS. They are horrendous, I know. Offer me your deepest condolences. Thanks to all of my reviewers, ZebraPotter18, Future riter girl, strukkfirst and Nightlight753, along with anyone who put this on their favorite/alert list. Also, a quick note to my reviewer Sourz O, as he or she is anonymous.**

**Sourz O- I apologize, but I have not ready whatever story you think I'm copying off of. It's not very nice to assume that I'm copying. There are thousands of fics on this site, and just because you've read something with a similar concept doesn't mean I have. Thank you for informing me of this, however.**

**And on with the story! **

"That was scary," Sirius informed his friends as they exited the Terminator show's building.

"Yes, Sirius, yes it was," Remus said, for he had learned long ago that arguing with Sirius Black was pointless beyond belief.

"Where to next?" Marlene said, jumping up in excitement. "A what-cha-mac-coaster?"

"If there's any nearby," Lily said, scanning the map Remus had picked up when they had come into the park. "The area for little kids is over there," she nodded to their right where there was a group of little five-year-olds playing on a swing set.

"Ooh, ooh, can we go?" Marlene whined to Lily.

"Please?" Sirius asked.

"I thought you two wanted to ride the rollercoasters," said a highly amused Dorcas.

Marlene and Sirius immediately stopped looking at the ride _E.T. _to glance at Dorcas.

"Let us find the what-cha-mac-coasters!" Sirius declared, slinging an arm around Marlene's shoulders as they marched on away from the children's play area. Marlene's cheeks tinged pink. Sirius bloody Black had his arm around her!

"Well, the Simpsons ride is up ahead," Lily said. "It has a clown on top…" Before she could continue speaking, Sirius, Marlene, and even James and Alice began to scream…

"CLOWN!" And promptly raced towards the building with the circus entertainer adorning it's ceiling.

"I suppose we must follow them," Lily said with a resigned sigh.

"Or we could sneak off now and they'd never be the wiser," Remus said with a grin.

"But then who would stop them from wreaking havoc upon innocent Muggles everywhere?" Dorcas smiled.

As the three slightly sane people in their party approached the building, they looked around in confusion. Where were their friends? _Please don't tell me that they're trying to climb on top of the clown,_ Remus begged silently.

"Wait…" Dorcas said with a snort. "There they are!"

The missing four were hardly missing at all – they were simply staring, captivated, at the TV screen at the entrance to the ride. Remus, Dorcas, and Lily approached cautiously. Alice glanced behind her for a moment and noticed the trio, and immediately pulled them towards her.

"It's a VT!" Alice exclaimed. "And it's really funny! We should go to your house over break, Lily, and we can watch one of these!"

"Look," Sirius was laughing. "The guy on the screen is all yellow!"

"What show is this?" Marlene giggled.

"Judging by the fact that the name of this attraction is The Simpsons Ride, we can only assume that this particular television show is called 'The Simpsons'," Remus stated.

"We no understand smart people talk," James said, looking at him like he had grown a third head.

"It's called the Simpsons," Remus sighed. James nodded in assent and returned to watching the strange yellow family do stupid things.

"Let's get in line," Lily said, slightly guiding Marlene and Alice through the gates and into the throng of people waiting for their turn to ride the attraction. Dorcas grabbed James by the ear to drag him along, and Remus grabbed Sirius.

As the group made their way through the line, they came up to where they had to halt, for there were people standing in front of them. Two of these people were from Hogwarts – Frank Longbottom and Benjy Fenwick.

"Hi, Frank," Lily said. "Hi, Benjy."

"Hey, Lily," Frank said, but his eyes slid past her and moved to Alice. Everyone knew that Frank was entirely obsessed with the round-faced blonde-haired girl – except for Alice. Lily, Dorcas, Mary, and Marlene had told her multiple times that he liked her, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"What have you lot done so far?" Benjy asked, giving Lily a flirty smile that she did not return. Benjy was nice enough, but he was a total flirt.

"We just went to Terminator 2: 3D," Dorcas said. "Sirius was afraid of the evil pink lady."

"I was not scared!" Sirius protested from behind her. "I was simply overcome with emotion because of her awful pink suit."

"Don't pay attention to him," Lily said breezily. "What have you done?"

"We went to this one show – Shrek 4: D," Frank said, wrinkling his nose. "It was kind of weird, and we didn't really get what was going on. Something about ogres and ghosts, though."

"Weird," Marlene said.

"Do you want to sit with us for the ride?" Benjy asked.

"Sure, that'd be great," Lily grinned.

From a few people behind them, James narrowed his eyes. "Padfoot," he muttered, nudging his friend.

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"I think that Fenwick is trying to flirt with Lily," James said. "He just asked if we wanted to sit with him and Longbottom, and Lily said _yes_."

"And the big deal about this is?" Sirius questioned.

"That Lily and Fenwick are going to sit next to one another, start talking, fall in love, get married, and have children named Benjy and Lily Jr., and I'll die all alone because the love of my life married _him_," James said, the thoughts already forming in his mind.

Sirius snorted. "Prongs, you're pathetic. The solution is simple – well, it'd be simpler if we had our wands, but still. You hex him."

"And how do I do this without a wand, Oh-Great-Padfoot?" James asked, eyes still fixed intently on Lily as she and Alice talked to Benjy and Frank.

"Glad you appreciated my greatness," Sirius said, bowing with a flourish. "You simply wait until we're back at school."

"But by then Fenwick and Lily will have already fallen in love!"

Remus, who had been eavesdropping on his friends, finally turned to James. "Just make sure you sit with her instead of Benjy, James," Remus rolled his eyes. "Sometimes the solution is very simple."

"Thanks, Moony, you're a lifesaver," James sighed.

"No, I'm just the only one with common sense," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oi," Dorcas hit Remus's shoulder lightly with her knuckles. "You're not the only one – I have sense as well."

"I meant the only Marauder," Remus smiled at Dorcas, trying to ignore the odd sensation in his stomach as she smiled at him.

"Well, then, yes, you're the only one," Dorcas said. "These two wouldn't know common sense if it stared them straight in the face." She gestured to James and Sirius, the latter who looked affronted.

"Actually, Remus looks us right in the face all the time," Sirius said. "So we see common sense in the true form."

Dorcas let out a laugh. "Whatever you say, Sirius."

The line had moved forward during their conversation. The group from Hogwarts was a floor higher than they had been five minutes previously. By the time fifteen minutes had passed by, (after many excessive complaints from Sirius), they finally made it indoors.

"Ooh, look, more VTs," Alice said excitedly. There were indeed more clips from the Simpsons TV show. Most of the friends watched them fascinatedly as the line moved forward.

They reached the front of the line shortly.

"How many in your party?" A smiling young woman asked Lily, who was at the head of the line.

Before Lily could open her mouth to answer, Sirius butted in. "Ooh, a party? Am I invited?"

The young woman looked at him, obviously confused. Lily shot Sirius an annoyed glance.

"She means how many of us are riding," she frowned at him. She then turned to the worker. "Nine."

"Big group," the woman nodded. "Come with me."

The worker turned right up ahead. And opened a double set of doors leading into a chamber where a large contraption with long seats that could easily fit five of them each sat. It was decorated like the circus tent with clown heads, balloons, streamers, and the like.

"Set your bags over here," the woman gestured to the floor to the right of the ride vehicle. "And get inside."

"Move it, Fenwick," James shoved Benjy aside and climbed into the contraption, sliding in next to Lily. She gave him a wary glance, but remained quiet.

Once the nine witches and wizards were seated, the worker pulled down a bar over each of the rows. "The ride should start momentarily," she told them and departed the room through the same set of doors.

Almost immediately, the vehicle began to move upward.

"Ha, fun!" Sirius exclaimed as the floor beneath them disappeared and their heads came up into a room with a large screen in front of them.

"More VTs!" Alice grinned. "I need to get one of these things."

As they were raising, Remus noticed that many other vehicles were doing the same. He could barely see them with the huge screen taking up most of the attention, but if you had an eye for detail, you'd see them.

The screen lit up. Sirius stared at it in wonder. The seats began rocking back and forth. The show had begun.

**I know I don't really put in too much about the rides, I don't want to give too many spoilers. Should I spoil it for you or just keep showing in-between areas? Please give me your input. **


End file.
